Hey you, remember me?
by levitheguyy
Summary: After a horrid car accident, Haruka is badly injured, yet alive. After waiting hours in the lobby to be let know that his best friend is okay, Makoto finally get to see him... But he isn't the Haru he grew up with.
1. Chapter 1: Forget

The dead silence of the hospital engulfs Makotos mind. He waits, for hours upon hours. His mind is starting to go insane as he stares at the pale walls of the lobby. The brunettes leg was bouncing of anxiousness, not being able to stop. Every nurse that walked in his general are made him jump up, but they were never coming to get him.

 _'Harukas in a coma'_

That's what they had told Makoto a day ago. They told him that he might never wake up, but they weren't sure. Of course it shocked Makoto, but he knew that Haruka wouldn't give up, and that he would continue fighting, even if he was in pain, at least, that's what Makoto told himself to ease his mind a little.

Haruka had been in a car accident, most of the trauma being to his head. So far, all they knew was that he fractured his skull, and that his brain had swelled. The person who crashed into Harukas car as he was driving home called a ambulance as soon as he could, even though he knew it was his fault. After Haru was transported to the hospital and in emergency surgery, Makoto was contacted, saying what had happened. Makoto started to panic, and cry even. He was worried, and didn't know if he was alive. The doctors had told him that Haru was alive, but in a deep coma. After they finished talking, Makoto drove as quickly as he could to the hospital and waited, and waited, and waited.

Makotos stomach growled as it thrived for food. His eyes, dark circles and all, stayed open with anxiety, not wanting to miss the moment that Haru was awake and able to have visitors, if that even happened. A nurse, dressed in white, walked out with a clipboard in her hand, resting against her forearm. Makoto looked at her, waiting for the words he wished to hear.

"Are you ?" She asked in a soft, yet sweet voice. Makoto nodded furiously as he stood up, his hands beginning to shake and a sick feeling rising in his empty stomach.

"Yes! Yes, I am! Is Haru okay?!" He said quickly, almost too quickly for her to understand. She started to walk down the hallways, wanting to be away for people as she explained.

"Well... he is okay, just, frantic" she paused, knowing that Makoto would react, and he did, gasping, wanting to know more. "When he woke up from his come, he started to move away from the doctors in a frightened matter, not knowing what was going on, or who we were" she stated.

"What? It's probably because he hates hospitals!" Makoto started to use his hands as he spoke. "Just let me go in there, talk with him and calm him down. He listened to me, and I know him well" The nurse reluctantly nodded and walked to the assigned room, it labeled "NANASE" on the selected slot. Makoto bowed slightly in thanks as he opened up the door, immediately regretting it.

Haruka was pressed against the corner of the room, still siting on the hospital bed. His face was filled with our horror as his eyes were wide as a river. His bluenette hair a mess all over his face. "What! Are you another one of them?! Get out of here! All of you!" Haruka screamed, yet yelled as tears poured down his fair skin. The doctors had backed away, starting to prepare a injection to try and get him to pass out so they could figure out what was up with him. Makoto stared, seeing how scared Haru was. That wasn't the Haruka Nanase he knew well, the swimmer, the nicest guy, the quiet one... his friend. Makoto started to slowly walk towards the male, putting his hands out, trying to show that he wasn't going to touch him. Makoto knew what had happened.

Haruka had lost his memory.

"Haruka.." Makoto whispered as he started to walk to the bed. Haruka started to scream and cry as he drew closer. Makoto wanted to cry as his heart shattered to hear his best friend cry in such fear. "It's okay... I promise on my life I won't hurt you..." The brunette boy says in the softest tone he can. Haruka refuses to accept his claim and yells louder and louder, the tiredness in his voice being very obvious. "Haru... stop yelling... your going to lose your voice..." Tears well up in Makotos eyes as the doctors managed to grab one of Harukas arms, immediately getting a scream from the boy.

"S-Stop! Let go of me! Don't hurt-!" Haru screamed, his voice cutting out as he could no longer create sound with his voice. Makoto knew that he had to stop this, or it was going to get worse. He ran over to the doctor and grabbed the males arms, getting him off Haru, and getting the injection away.

"Don't touch him with that! Your only going to hurt and scare him more!" Makoto says as he stands protectively between Haru and the doctor. Haruka presses himself closer to the wall as tears silently fall down his face. The bluenette didn't even bother trying to get Makoto away, since he started to slowly trust him. Haruka was afraid of Makoto, but since he got the doctors, the ones he feared the most, away from him, Haru let things go. The doctors listen to the taller of the two and step away, out of the room even.

Makoto decides to give Haruka space as he steps away, looking at him. Haruka stays speechless, until his broken voice tries to speak. He couldn't even manage to get sound out. Wincing in pain, he put a hand on his own throat. Makoto shook his head and looked into his ocean eyes, knowing those were the eyes he first saw when he met the boy years ago.

"Don't try to use your voice... it's sore, and you need to let it rest, okay?" Makoto starts to walk back over, Haruka obviously trying to get away. "Hey... I'm not going to hurt you... you have my word" he said as the brunette makes his way and sits on the edge of the bed gently. Haruka only watched him cautiously as he got closer and closer. "Since you don't remember who i am, I'm pretty sure... my name is Makoto Tachibana... you go to school with me, and we are both on a swim team" Makoto smiled softly. Even though it hurt to introduce himself all over again, he knew that he had to do it because Haruka wouldn't even know his name.

Haruka hesitantly nodded and rubbed his red eyes. He was tired and his eyes hurt from crying, along with his voice. "M-My... N-Name... I-Is... H-H-Haruka... right...?" He managed to whisper, his voice cracking and chopping out as he sniffles up some remaining tears. Makoto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Yes it is! Now please rest your voice. I can do all the talking if anyone asks you questions, alright? Now... I think that you should be out of here so you aren't scared. Would you like to come home with me?" Makoto tried to sound as calm and caring as he could, even though it came naturally to sound nice. Haruka looked at him for a few seconds and nodded softly. The bluenette heard a doctor trying to get in the door, so he crawled quickly to Makoto and clung onto him tightly. Makoto gasped slightly, but picked up the small and frail boy, his body had lost weight from the accident. 'He feels so much lighter... his body is trembling so much. I hope he's not still afraid of me...' Makoto thinks as he adjusts Haruka gently so that he is in a comfortable position. "It's okay... you don't need to worry... I got you... I got you..." Makoto whispered softly, hoping that the sound of his voice would help soothe Haru.

As the two of them made it out of the hospital, Harukas grip only got tighter, as it was mid-winter, so the snow was falling pretty thick. "Stand up for just one minute... I'll get my sweatshirt out of my bag" Makoto said as he gently set the bluenette down on the ground, Haruka barely being able to stand up as he clung onto Makoto. He tried his best to quickly get out the jacket so that Haru didn't have to be on his feet for so long. Makoto wrapped the heavy cotton sweater around Harukas arms, making sure his arms went through the suggested spots, and then zipped it up, picking Haru up once again. "There you go... now you should be warmer until we get to the car" he smiled, soon reaching his smaller car. It wasn't the ideal car for someone to have, but since Makoto recently got his license, it was all he could afford, with the help of his family of course. He was paying for his phone and apartment off of money he had saved up throughout highschool.

Haruka was soon in the passenger seat, a blanket along with the sweatshirt on him with the seat belt strapped a crossed his chest. Makoto got into the drivers seat and starts up the car, turning the heat up and on. He started to think about how Haru would live on his own, how Makoto would persuade the professors at the college they both went too that they were going to need a long break to make sure they had everything in order before Haru went back into public. Makotos biggest worry was how he would react to other people. It would probably be a while before they could go back to school, since Makoto assumed that Haruka would only want to stay with someone he trusted.

When they got home, Makoto stopped the car and got out, walking over to the other side. As he opens the door, he sees a sleeping Haruka, and smiled softly, seeing that he was asleep, and at peace. The brunette gently picked up Haru, trying to be as gentle as possible so he would stay asleep, and brought him inside. Haruka squirmed slightly in his sleep as he made small noises. Makoto brought him upstairs to his room. _'He should probably sleep with me, just to make sure he doesn't freak out when he doesn't see me in the morning'_ Makoto thought to himself, gently setting Haruka down, tucking him in with the 2 blankets. Makoto shut the light off and also climbed into the bed, covering himself with blankets as he laid on his back, and looked at the boy.

 _'Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't do anything wrong? All he was doing was driving home... this shouldn't have happened...'_ Makotos thoughts raced as he tried to calm himself enough to be able to fall asleep. It was a few hours before the brunette even started to grow tired. His eyes fluttered shut, as his breathing slowed. The last thing that he thought of before he fell asleep, was ho wHaruka would be better in the morning, and soon, everything would be normal. They could swim together, be with their friends, go to school, and do everything that they used to do, once again, just like it was before.


	2. Chapter 2: I've got you

The birds chirped their usual song in the morning, as Makoto awoke. He hadn't slept very well, since his dreams were filled with thoughts of Haruka never remembering again. He sighed, groaning a little as he tried to wake himself up. Even though he didn't want to, he sat up, but felt as if he was weighted down. He looked to see what was holding him back, and then saw a sleeping Haru. The bluenette looked calm, almost in pure peace as he slept. His breathing was steady as his chest rose and fell in syncs with his breathing. Letting out a small sigh, he started to gently caress the boys soft cheeks, feeling his hair move out of the way. Makoto had almost forgotten how handsome Haruka looked up close, since the last time they had been this close, was when Makoto had passed out from being in the ocean, trying to save Rei. Just at the thought of Rei, Makotos phone started to buzz. He had turned it on silent so that Haruka wouldn't be woken up.

"Nagisa...?" He whispered to himself as he shrugged lightly, picking up the black phone and answering it. "Hello? This is Makoto..." he said, curious why the boy would be calling.

"Mako-Chan! Hey! Do you and Haru-Chan want to join me and Rei-Chan at the pool today? It's Christmas break, so not many pools are open, so this would be one of our only chances to swim! We would also get to see each other!" The blonde on the other side of the phone said cheerfully, as usually. Nagisa was a very VERY upbeat person, and was always positive when everything seemed so negative. Makoto didn't know what to say at the blondes plans.

'Haru probably doesn't want to swim... I don't think that he even wants to be around other people right now... he's probably still terrified...' Makoto thought to himself before clearing his throat with a sigh. "Nagisa... it probably isn't the best idea for Haru to be swimming right now... you see... he was in a car accident, and most of the damage was to his head... so he lost his memory. It took a while just to get him to let me go near him... I don't think that he will want to be around people for a while... I'm sorry Nagisa, I just think that it's best for him to rest, and calm down from what happened..." He said, almost putting himself in tears. He didn't like mentioning what happened, even though this was the first time he's had to do it. He would probably have to explain to so many more people, and that saddened him.

"Oh, Mako... i-I'm sorry that happened, but I'm sure Haru-Chan will be fine! He loves and cares about you so much! So why would he ever be afraid of you?" Nagisa said with a small giggle, obviously trying to make the whole mood lighter.

"Yeah, I guess that is true... and I too love and care about him... I just don't want him to be afraid of you guys, so could you please tell Rei about what happen, just so he knows to be careful with his words and actions around Haruka? At least for now that is until he gets better" The brunette said. He was really surprised that Haruka hadn't woken up from all the talking that was going on, but was glad he didn't.

"Alright! Will do!" Nagisa said, hanging up. By now, Haruka was starting to move around a bit in his sleep. Makoto set his phone down and looked down at him. The bluenettes face was scrunching up slightly as his eyes fluttered open. He jumped to see Makoto there, the male scaring him quite a bit.

"Don't worry, don't worry... It's just me, Haru..." Makoto whispered softly and continued striking his hair, brushing some of Harukas bangs out of his face as he continued to wake up. Haruka looked up at him, yawning slightly as he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Haru... did you sleep okay?" Makoto asked, trying to keep his voice down as much as he could so the male could ease into being awake. Haruka nodded, but instead of lifting his head up more to sit up, he put his head back down, curled up in a ball, almost like a small child, and nuzzled his head against Makotos side, and hid his face in the corner of where the taller males arm and torso met. Makoto smiled.

'Well... at least I know he's comfortable around me...' Makoto thought as he lifted up the closest hand to Haru and began to gently rub his back, in a matter to soothe him. "Whenever your hungry, I can make you breakfast. I know you really like mackerel, so I can try my best to make it exactly how you like it..." The brunette smiled. Soon after a few minutes, Haruka sits up, his shorter hair being a mess. Makoto laughs softly "Your hair sure does look great..." he said sarcastically before gently combing it down with his fingers. Haruka gave him a sarcastic look. Makoto gasped softly, knowing that Haruka used to always make that face. It made him tear up a little, knowing that's what Haru used to do before he lost his memory.

Haruka started to look around, then looking at Makoto, seeing that he looked a bit distressed. Haruka tapped the brunettes shoulder gently, trying to get his attention subtly. Makoto turned and looked at him. "Makoto... right?" Haru asked, not quite remembering his name. Makoto nodded with a soft smile. The bluenette responded with a nod. "What did I used to be like...?" He asked, looking down at his crossed legs.

Makoto let out a small sigh. "Well... You are still the same person, just with a little obstacle in the way, okay? Your no different" Makoto tried to reassure him. "But, you are a swimmer... one of the best, actually. Everyone on the team looks up to you. Your also a very caring guy... You love mackerel, and make it every morning... y-you like to always be in water..." The brunette by now was starting to cry. "You always act like you don't care... but I know you really do... Your my best friend... ever since we were kids... you've been there for me..." His breath hitched as he let a few tears fall, "You've been there for me when I wanted to leave..." Makoto was now in full tears.

Haruka felt really bad, almost as if it was his fault that his friend was crying. "I'm sorry I forgot... but don't cry..." he said quietly, putting a hand on Makotos soft cheeks. "It's okay... I know I'll remember soon" Haru smiled. Makoto had brought his glance up, and saw the male in front of him smile, and it immediately brought hope. It was very rare that Haruka would smile, an only did it when he was really happy. When he smiled, you knew it was genuine.

"Alright, I will take your word... Haru" Makoto smiled, standing up and stretching out his arms, then his legs. He looked out the window, seeing that it was snowing. "Oh wow... would you look at that!" He chuckled lightly. Haruka always liked the snow, even though it forced him to not be able to swim outdoors. The bluenette got up at the sound of excitement in Makotos voice and stood next to the taller male, looking out the clear glass as well.

"That does look really cool.." Haru whispered in a soft tone, looking up at Makoto for a second. As Makoto started to walk away, Haruka following, but almost falling over as he stumbled, tripping on his own feet, gripping onto the males shirt sleeve. "S-Sorry..." he muttered, looking down at the ground.

"It's alright, Haruka... I know that your legs are still warming up to walking again. You can hold onto me if it helps you walk better" Makoto chuckled and help the boy up to a better standing position as he linked arms. Makoto adored any moment that he could be closer to Haruka. Being honest, Makoto had really been questioning himself if he liked Haru in a romantic way. It would keep him up at night, pondering if it was true, or it was just a friend feeling. As he could never tell for himself, he asked Rei, who happened to have a liking for Nagisa. Makoto explained how his feelings were towards Rei, who immediately replied that it was love.

As Makoto guided Haru and himself to the kitchen, he sat the boy on the couch, wrapping him in a few blankets, since Makotos house didn't have very good heating. Haruka cuddled up into the blanket, pulling his knees to his chest. The brunette smiled softly as he saw his friend becoming comfortable.

"I'm going to make you your favorite meal, okay? You always have this, no matter what time of day it is! Breakfast, lunch, dinner, middle of the night. Any time!" Makoto laughed as he got out a pan, and turned on the stove, putting the fresh mackerel that he had in his fridge for whenever Haruka would come over. As he did that, he stuck 2 pieces of toast in the toaster, pushing down the leaver. The house started to have a strong scent of cooked fish, which Makoto didn't mind, and Haruka obviously loved it.

The bluenette took in the wonderful scent, finding it very pleasing. Makoto smiled as he saw Haruka sniff in the smell that overwhelmed the house. Once he was finished, Makoto put the cooked meal on the toasted bread, then on a plate. He had tea brewing, and put that in a tea cup. He knew that tea was the perfect beverage for when it was cold. He brought over the meal and handed it to Haruka. "Here you go! Eat up! I hope I made it pretty decently, since I know I'm not the best" Makoto laughed nervously.

Haruka nodded and sipped some tea first to warm him up a little. "The tea tastes nice..." he said quietly. As he took a bite of the mackerel, his eyes widened as he stared forward, gasping a little and he looked down at the plate of food.

"I remember this..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Makotos eyes widened as well as he turned towards Haruka. "W-Wait... Haruka... what are you trying to saying?" He said, in complete shock that Haru would mention remembering.

Haruka looked at the food, and started to eat more. He kept thinking to himself, that if he would eat more of the mackerel, that more of his memories would come back. "I-I remember being here... I remember having this meal... I don't know when, I just remember it" he said, as he stopped eating, looking at Makoto, who was almost in tears. The brunette hugged the male that was next to him tightly.

"Haru... you don't know how proud and happy I am... this means that you will remember some day... I know you will... you'll remember everything..." he said softly, sniffling up some tears that were starting to fall. Makoto felt overwhelmed with happiness, and was extremely happy that the Haruka he grew up with and loved, was coming back to him.

"M-Makoto... it was just one thing, I mean, it's not much, but I know it's a good sign, right?" The bluenette said softly. Makotos heart felt extremely happy as he heard his friend say his name. Makoto nodded softly to his question and hugged him tighter. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Haruka jumped slightly.

 _'Nagisa and Rei shouldn't be here... i told them not too... so who is it? My family is on a trip, so it couldn't be them'_ Makoto thought to himself as he got up, Haruka following him, gripping onto the taller boys shirt gently. Makoto turned the door knob and saw that it was Rin Matsuoka, him, Haru, and Nagisas childhood friend. The male, short red hair, pointed teeth, was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. Haruka immediately saw him and started to yell and push away from Makoto, his eyes filling with tears. Haru tried to run away, but his legs wouldn't exactly let him as he stumbled multiple times, running up the stairs to Makotos room, and in the closet, closing the door. Makoto gasped, seeing how terrified Haruka looked. Rin was utterly confused about the whole thing, not really understanding what was happened. "Uh... Whats up with Haru? He looked really really freaked out, and I've never seen him like that" Rin said as he stepped inside.

Makoto saw the redhead step inside, then gasping, knowing why he ran away. "Your clothes... he thinks your a doctor..." Makoto whispered very softly, only getting a more confused look out of Rin. Makoto stepped away, knowing he had to help Haru, cause he would probably be panicking.

"What the hell is up, Makoto?" Rin said, almost sounding a bit annoyed, but was only wanting to know information. The brunette shook his head, looking at Rin. After telling the whole story, Rin finally nodded, now understanding. "Not Haru... so he didnt even know his name?" Rin asked. Makoto only nodded.

"He didn't... I think I should go check on him. I heard him run up the stairs, but I don't know what he's doing or if he's okay" Makoto rushed his words as walked up the stairs, hearing Harukas small whimpers emerging from the closet. "Haru.. it's just me, Makoto... im coming in the closet now" he made sure Haruka was fine with that. He didn't get a counter answer, so he opened the door slowly, seeing the boy as he sat next to him, immediately wrapping a arm around his shoulders. Haruka pressed his face in Makotos shoulder and started to sob, his cries long before taking a breath. Makoto let out a small sigh. "I know you were probably scared of Rin because he was wearing white, correct? Just like the doctors?" The brunette continued to talk, knowing that Haru wouldn't respond, only listen. "It's okay, Rin is our friend, and would never hurt you..." After a while, Harus sobs turned into small whimpers, but kept himself as close to Makoto as he could.

"I-I don't know why I'm so scared... why am I so afraid of all these people who's say are our friends... why?" Haruka whimpered softly. "Why did I have to forget...? They probably all hate me now... and you probably hate me too" Haruka started to cry again, Makoto immediately hugged him tighter, trying his best to comfort his friend, even though he himself was almost in tears.

"Haru... Haru, no, don't say that... it's okay, everyone still loves you very much... it's okay that you forgot, you couldn't help it, trust me... don't cry any more, Haruka..." Makoto turned his head and kissed Harukas hair gently, hoping it would help. Haruka sniffles and climbed himself up in Makotos lap, just wanting to be held. The brunette faced the other towards him and let Harukas legs hang on either side of him. Makoto gently started to rub his back in a soothing matter, rocking side to side slowly. "Shhh... it's okay... just breath, and relax..." Makoto said in a whisper, really wishing that Haruka would calm down enough so he could talk.

After about a half a hour passed, Rin had already left, knowing that right now probably wasn't the best time to visit them. Makoto didn't stop rubbing his back, hearing Harukas breaths slow, as he fell back asleep. It had been a rough two days for the bluenette, so Makoto thought that it would be best for him to get as much sleep and rest as possible.

He used most of his strength to stand up, still holding onto Haru, wanting to make sure that he stayed asleep. The last thing he needed was to wake him up, and him to start crying again. Managing to stand up and keeping Haruka still asleep, he brought him over to Makotos bed and laid him down, putting blankets over his pale body.

Makoto sat down next to him on the bed, holding one of the boys hands gently, stroking his face with the other. Makoto went through all the memories they shared as kids. Swimming competitions, having fun, the deserted island retreat, cleaning the iwatobi pool and restoring it, teaching Rei how to swim properly. The brunette smiled as he bent over, his face flushing a deep red as he kissed Harukas lips gently, almost as if in a fairytale. After he pulled away, time seemed to have slowed down.

 _'I-I just kissed Haruka Nanase... my friend, wait... are we more then friends?!'_ he thought to himself as he sighed, looking down at Haru.

"I love you, Haruka" he whispered to himself, really wanted Haruka to be able to hear it too, but yet still didn't, since he was quite nervous.

"I love you too, Makoto..." Haruka whispered, Makoto jumping up with a loud gasp.

"W-What the?! You were... you were asleep! How did you hear me?! I mean... I didn't say anything..." Makoto looked away as he was very embarrassed. Haruka smiled as he opened his eyes and covered his face with the blankets.

"You kissed me as well... that felt really nice... I'm actually surprised you didn't see me blush... b-but thank you for that" Haruka said softly. Makoto was still trying to recover. It was as if he had just confessed to Haruka. The brunette laughed nervously as he shrugged lightly.

"Y-Your welcome, Haru!" Makoto said, mowing that he should probably change the subject before anything got awkward, but yet, Haruka seemed happier. Letting out a sigh, he made up his mind. "Well, its around 12pm... so, we could go see the others if your up for it. Nagisa did say that he wanted to go swimming" Makoto looked at Haruka. The bluenette shrugged a little.

"I don't really mind... I'd like to see them, because maybe I'll remember" Haruka said, trying to stay as positive as he could in the time like this. Makoto smiled and picked up his phone.

"Perfect! You can bring your swim shorts if you do decide to swim, but I'm not going to force you at all" Makoto dialed Nagisa phone number, hearing the solid tone ring and ring, until finally someone picked up the phone. "Hey Nagisa! Me and Haru decided that we would come! Where would you like us to meet? You and Reis house?" A pause, "Alright, perfect! We will see you there" The brunette hung up the phone as he walked over, picking out a outfit for the two of them, and grabbed both of their shorts that they use for competitive swimming.

After around 30 minutes, the two of them were dressed, fed, and driving in their car, on the way to they friends' house. Haruka was looking out the window as he propped his head on his hand, which his elbow was resting against the part of the door.

Makoto decided to break the silence. "You probably don't know this, but Rei and Nagisa are together. For a while after we met Rei, the two of them would just flirt, but nothing more. After about a year, Rei confessed his feelings, and there! Now they are together!" Makoto chuckled a little. "That story is always so fun to tell... they were so blind to their love for each other" Haruka turned and looked at him.

"Oh wow... that's quite a story. Maybe I should tell them the story about you kissing me" Haruka said in a low voice, trying to tease. Makoto gasped and turned red again.

"Hey! That stays between us for now!" He whined out, not wanted to be embarrassed, since Nagisa would probably make the biggest deal out of It.

Sooner or later, then finally arrived at the pool that they would always use in the winter. As the two of them stepped out, Makoto grabbed the bag that they put their suits in. He walked into the lobby of the place, the two of them seeming to be the only ones. Nagisa soon came out of the locker room, seeing the two as his face lit up.

"Mako-Chan! Haru-Chan!" He laughed happily as he ran over to Makoto, hugging him lightly, then to Haruka. Haru was a little unease with the sudden hug from someone that didn't look familiar to him. Nagisa quickly remembered and backed away. "I-I'm sorry Haru! I forgot... I'm Nagisa!" He smiled, even thought it felt really off for him to be treating himself again. Haruka shrugged, not really minding. Rei walked out in his suit as well as he smiled, seeing Makoto and Haruka. After they were finished with their small reunion, all of them went into the locker room. Makoto had gotten changed into his suit, and Haruka surprisingly did as well. They walked out to the poor as Haruka looked around. Nobody.

Haruka slowly got in by himself, and almost instinctively started to swim freestyle. The other three just stayed back and watched him swim. "There he goes again, being the normal Haru, loving the water..." Makoto chuckled, but noticed that Haruka wasn't coming up for air.

"Do you see that, Makoto-Senpai...?" Rei says as he looks at the brunette. Makoto nodded, wanting to give it a moment before he fixed the problem. After a few minutes, Haruka started to slow down as his arm and legs slowed down, bubbled coming from his mouth.

Nagisa gasped before getting closer to the pool. "Mako, I think he's choking on the water!" By the time Nagisa said this, Makoto was already starting to run as he dove into the pool.

"H-Haruka!"

 **/thank you to everyone who's been keeping up with my stories! I'm hoping to continue the other one, but also start posting a AOT/SNK one! Once again, thank you! Please leave and comments or suggestions! Have a wonderful day/night! 3/**


	4. Chapter 4: Back Again? (Finale)

Everything was dark. Pitch black. Haruka could still feel himself choking on the water, his eyes staring now open. Haruka was thrashing himself around as he screamed in the water, bubbles coming from his mouth as his movements got slower and slower. Makoto was swimming as fast as he could, adrenaline engulfing him as he saw his friend. He kept telling him to go faster and faster even though his muscles were starting to give. He soon reached his friend as he grabbed his torso and pulled him up. Makoto breathed heavily once he was able to, and he swam his way to the edge and lofted him over. "Mako!" Nagisa shouted as he ran over, along with Rei. Nagisa helped Makoto lift Haruka out, and laid him on his back. Rei helped the tired brunette out of the pool. Makotos body was shaking from swimming so quickly, but also dragging the male with him. His breathing was so heavily as he knelt next to boy.

"M-Mako-Chan... is he okay?" Nagisa said in a small and scared voice as he got closer to Rei by instinct, the taller male wrapping a arm around the blonde, knowing that he was frightened and all. Makoto looked at his friend, shaking his head.

"I don't know... but I can try and help..." he said as he was bending over the bluenette boy underneath him. Makoto put his head near Harukas mouth as he tried to listen to any breath that could be heard. There was a faint echo of a breath. "Okay... I can hear him breathing, but it's really weak... I think he swallowed a lot of water..." he said as he started to preform CPR on Harukas chest, starting to panic a little as after a little while, it wasnt working, "H-Haru... cmon Haru..." he started to cry, being scared that his friend would never wake up again, "H-Haruka! Wake up!" He shouted as tears fell. Nagisa was now hiding his face in Reis chest as he too was starting to cry, the purple-haired male gently stroked down Nagisas back, hoping to calm him.

Makoto then started to do mouth to mouth in hopes that Haruka would start breathing again. He repeated these two steps a few times through, before he started to give up, thinking his friend was gone. "H-Haruka... wake up..." he said.

The bluenette started to cough heavily as he turned on his side, throwing up whatever was in his stomach, along with a lot of water. Even though it grossed Makoto out slightly, he was more then glad to be able to see that the boy was breathing again. "Your okay.., just breath... just breath..." Makoto tried to encourage. Haruka soon got all the water out of his lungs, only a few straggling coughs remaining. Nagisas tears soon stopped as he realized that Haruka was awake and breathing. Makoto immediately hugged him very tightly, not even caring if Haruka wasn't the cleanest from throwing up. All he wanted to do was hug his best friend so he knew he was okay.

"M-Makoto..." he whispered softly. Haruka seemed more calm and at peace then before when his memory was all messy. He looked around at the two other guys standing by him. Makoto was a little confused about how he was acting, so he slowly pulled away and looked into a Harukas ocean blue eyes.

"Haru... What do you all remember? Your acting a little different from how you were around a hour ago back at my house..." The brunette was having a hard time understanding if Haruka could remember again, or if it was just a state of mind. Haruka gave him a puzzled look.

"What? What do you mean, Makoto? It's kind of a dumb question to ask really..." he said in a mello tone. Makoto was starting to believe more and more that a miracle just happened according to what his friend was saying. Haruka sat up all the way and looked into Makotos dark green eyes, "what do you mean, everything's normal...?"

Makoto then started to cry once more as he realized his wish had came true. "Y-You didn't forget!" He cried out, then soon closing the space between Harukas and his own lips. Haruka, who couldn't remember anything during the time that he had supposedly forgotten, was very surprised and startled by the kiss, but it didn't really matter anyway, as he too had loved Makoto. Nagisa and Rei were smiling in the background, knowing that they should let them share their moment. Makoto was the first to pull away as he looked sheepishly to the side. "I-I'm sorry... I guess I just got a bit too happy... but I'm assuming you don't remember losing your memory... it was a lot to deal with and I—" Makoto was soon silenced by Haruka.

"You sure do talk a lot, don't you...?" Haruka said with the slightest chuckle before kissing Makoto once more, closing his eyes as he melted into it. It had been a really long day for the two of them, dealing with all of the memory issues, love confessions and so much more. Makoto was just glad that Haruka could remember, but he was more glad when he found out that the boy truly shared the same feelings. The day went on as they two boys soon made it back to Makotos house. All the tension was relieved, and everyone was finally calm after all the things they had been through.

"So... Haru... there's a thing in town, and I was really hoping that you may want to go. You probably have heard of it... but it's the Iwami annual dance, and were eligible to go. There's a bunch of people from university going and I was really hoping... uh..." It was just the two of them walking along the shoreline which they would normally do through their youth. It was Makotos genius idea to do it, since he thoughts it would cheer Haruka up even more. His face was pretty red, almost matching the sunset that was to his right, "well.. I was wondering... if you wanted to go with me... but as.. well, I guess you could call... a date..."

Immediately after he said that, Harukas face flushed. He wouldn't have expected this was going to be the way that Makoto said how he felt. Haruka took a second to think, not because he didn't know if he wanted to go or not, but because he wasn't sure if he could even speak because of how shocked he was, "You know... your the only person I would ever say yes too..." Haruka gave the smaller smile as Makotos heart practically screamed in happiness, except no physical sound actually came out. The brunette looked away with slight embarrassment as the reality of him practically asking Haruka out hit him.

"Well..." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands gently, yet nervously, "I'm glad that I can be able to go with you!" He gave a small smile, chuckle. For a while, they walked in silence, hearing the crashing waves as they hit the shore. Eventually, after the quite lengthy walk, they both made it back to Makotos house, since Haruka didn't want to be alone as usual. They both walked inside to the warm house, letting out a small sigh as they adjusted to the temperature.

"Haru... I got you something. Since I don't ever recall you having anything, I guess you could call fancy, while you were hanging out with the rest of the team, I managed to stop by a clothing store..." he smiled softly as he took Haruka up the stairs and into his room, opening up the closet, and taking out the nice pants and deep blue button up shirt, "I know how much you like blue, and this was the only one left in your size!" He smiled and handed it to him. Haruka was so surprised at the sudden gift he got.

"W-Woah... Makoto... you didn't need to get this for me... how much was it?" He asked, his eyes widened, "I can pay you back whatever it costs—" He started to say as he reached his hand near his pocket, Makoto instantly reaching his hand to Harukas.

"N-No! I mean... you don't have too... it's okay! We should probably get ready, since it is later tonight" he smiled gently, still holding onto Harukas hand. The bluenette noticed as he gulped a little, his face reddening. Letting out a small sigh he agreed, smiling a little as well. Makoto had pulled out his deep, forest green shirt as he started to get dressed into it, Haru doing the same, "Woah, that looks really nice on you, Haru!" The brunette blushed slightly looked at Haru as he was over looking at himself in the mirror.

"Are you sure that it fits okay? It seems a little... big" Haruka pulled at the shirts sides. Makoto slowly walked over to him, starting to tuck the rest of the shirt in for him.

"That's because the back of the shirt wasn't tucked in..." Letting out a small chuckle, the brunette finished tucking in his shirt for him. Haruka jumped a little as his heart rate started to increase a bit. He hadn't really realized how helpful and kind Makoto was until just recently. With all the things that had happen with his memory loss, and how well Makoto took care of him, it made Haru want to do something in return for the male, "Shall we get going? I think we are both ready" Makoto gave a light smile before starting to walk out of the bathroom and to the front door, putting on his black shoes for school. Haruka followed and did the same.

They started to walk outside seeing the bright lights of the town that the two of them lived by. It's was very peaceful and calming as they walked in the quote, only a few cars interrupting the silence. Walking to their desired destination. there was a line of people to get inside. They stood at the end.

Makoto was noticing that they were getting quiet a few looks, but could understand why. Around here, it wasn't as normal for there to be two guys going to a dance as a couple, but it wasn't hate on, just not common. Finally, after the line soon shrank down, they both showed their drivers licenses, which could be filled in for IDs, and walked into the building. Music was playing as the two of them walked side by side until they got into the main room. Makoto looked around as he saw a lot of people who were just having fun. He chuckled as he brought Haru away from the door into the crowd of people, but not right in the middle, since that's where a lot of the people that would be weirded out by them were. The brunette started to move to the beat slightly, not being the best at dancing, but did better then he thought he would. Haruka on the other hand looked really anxious and nervous as he just kinda stood there, looking away from Makoto. The brunette could tell that the male in front of him was starting to get uncomfortable, and he wanted to help. Makoto knew that Haru wasn't good in crowded social situations, but he didn't realize it was this bad until now. He gently moved his hands to Harukas arms and looked at him, getting a glance back.

"Hey now... I can tell that you aren't 100% comfortable, but it's okay, just, enjoy yourself. I know people are going to be looking at us, but I don't think it matters. Just dance with me, Haru..." Makoto said, starting to dance a little with him, Haruka catching on. It was easy to tell that the two boys were dancing for the first time. They weren't incredibly good, but they weren't incredibly bad. After a few minutes of dancing to a more upbeat song, Haru had gotten a little more comfortable, it seeing on his face. The song soon stopped, as a slower one turned on, cause all the couples in the room to get together and start dancing, holding onto each other.

Makoto gulped as he looked at Haruka, the bluenette looking into the boy in front of hims eyes, staring at the same time. They both wanted the same thing, to dance with each other, but words were hard to make as both of them struggled to speak. Makoto then put his hand out slowly, "H-Haru..." he paused to try and calm himself down before he said his next words, "will you... dance with me?"

Haruka was flattered as he soon smiled, Makoto internally gasping as he saw the bluenette smile for once in quite a long time. Haru then slowly took the taller males hand as he felt another go on his waist. They then began to rock back in forth to the beat of the music. Some people were looking at them, but they were in their own world, dancing along. Makoto felt so happy at the moment. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. Haruka on the other hand never expected this to happen, and was quite surprised Makoto even asked him to the dance in the first place.

Makoto looked into Harukas deep ocean blue eyes as he parted his lips to speak, "Uhm... Haru... I..." the brunette couldn't manage to get words out of his mouth as he stuttered quite a bit, dragging on his words, as if not wanting to speak. Haruka started to catch on to what he was trying to say, "Haru... I love you... that's all" he then turned away slightly, still dancing, but Haruka smiled more, waiting until Makoto was looking back at him.

"Makoto... I love you too..." At this moment, the tall male knew that it was the right time and that he should make a move now. Not caring who was looking, he bent over and locked his lips with Harukas, both of them closing their eyes. They shared a small little moment, people now staring, but they didn't care. They were both in their own world as Harukas arms went around Makotos neck. After he felt the time was right, Makoto pulled away and looked Haruka in the eyes. "I always knew you loved me... and I hoped that this happened too..." the bluenette stated with the smallest chuckle. But that small sound made Makotos heart flutter as he hadn't heard him laugh like that.

"Well... Haru... I'm glad that I could share my first kiss with you... and hopefully, my last one can be shared with you in the future..." he said with the smallest chuckle, copying Haru. They then danced the night away, feeling the happiest they have ever been in a while. None of them would've ever thought that they would be in the moment. There were times where Makoto would continuously doubt himself, thinking that Haruka would have no interest in him, or if he did like men, that he would've liked someone else. Haruka on the other hand, he waited every night to be able to wake up and go to school, seeing the boy he had always wanted to be with.

"Haru... I had one last thing to say... will you, go out with me?"

The answer may have not be said, but just know, it takes two to dance.

Fin~

/SO! I finally finished a story! Thank you for everyone who read this one! It was a little short with only 4 chapters, and I'm sorry for my absence, but again, thank you for staying with my account! Stay tuned for more stories!(´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) /


End file.
